1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to host system configuration of devices attached to a fabric in a storage network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage area networks, also referred to as SANs, are dedicated networks that connect one or more systems to storage devices and subsystems. Today, fiber channel is one of the leading technologies for SANs. In general, fiber channel encompasses three networking topologies: point-to-point, loop, and fabric. In a point-to-point topology, a fiber channel host adapter in a system is typically connected to a single fiber channel storage subsystem. In a fiber channel loop network, also called an arbitrated loop, the loop is constructed by connecting nodes together in a single logical ring. Loops can be constructed by connecting nodes through a fiber channel hub in a star-wired topology or by connecting them together in a connected physical loop from node to node. In a fiber channel fabric topology, the storage networks are constructed with network switches. A fabric can be composed of a single switch or multiple switches. Ports on fabric networks connect nodes to switches on low-latency, point-to-point connections.
The nodes connected in the loop and fabric topologies refer to “network nodes” and can be any entity that is able to send or receive transmissions in a fiber channel network. For example, a node can be a computer system, a storage device/subsystem, a storage router/bridge that connects SCSI equipment, a printer, a scanner, or any other equipment, such as data capture equipment. The ANSI X3.272-1996 specification entitled “FC-AL, Fiber Channel Arbitrated Loop” and the ANSI X3.T11 Project 1133-D specification entitled “FC-AL-2, Fiber Channel Arbitrated Loop” describe examples of fiber channel loop topologies in further detail. The ANSI X3.T11 Project 959-D specification entitled “FC-SW Fiber Channel Switch Fabric” describes an example of a fiber channel fabric in further detail. Note that the most recent versions of these and related specifications may be obtained from the T11 technical committee of the National Committee for Information Technology Standards (NCITS).
For point-to-point topologies and loop topologies, device drivers executing on a host computer perform device discovery at host boot-up to determine locally connected devices. The discovered devices are configured to be accessible to applications running on the host by creating a node for each device within the host. These types of nodes are referred to as operating system device nodes. Each node functions as an internal (to the host) representation of an attached device and provides a communication path to the device. Since the number of devices attached to a host in point-to-point and loop topologies are limited, the discovery process may be completed within an acceptable time frame. Due to the number of devices capable of being attached to a fabric, discovering all fabric devices available to the host at host boot-up may not be feasible. Additionally, a host computer may desire to maintain its fabric device configuration across reboots and adjust for changes in the fabric.